


Lessons Learned

by lovelikerain611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Wincest, Pinching, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelikerain611/pseuds/lovelikerain611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam Winchester taught you something, it usually stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Well, shit.
> 
> This one is inked-sea's fault because yesterday, I was at work and inked-sea, bless her heart, was messaging me throughout the day, keeping me from ripping my hair out in frustration and boredom. And then the little shit was like “how’s your day” and I whined about how much charting I had to do and her response was: “LOL I’M STILL IN BED” and so I told her to shut her dirty mouth or I would have Sammy shut it for her.
> 
> And thus the idea for this fic was born.
> 
> I'm going to stress this one more time: ROUGH SEX, and DUBIOUS CONSENT. This Sam makes the one in While Dean’s Away look like a kitten. Or perhaps a baby moose. If questionable consent is a trigger for you, I wouldn’t.
> 
> There is a brief possible-Wincest moment that is ImpalaDreams's fault.
> 
> Also, this fic would not have been possible without the egging on and advice of the two wonderful people mentioned above. I have dubbed ImpalaDreams my Smut Sensei.
> 
> (There might maybe be a part two in the future idk.)

You shivered in anticipation, looking up at Sam through your lashes. He stood above you, all muscle and anger, jerking at his cock with quick, loose fingers, his jaw clenched as he looked down at you.

“I am going to teach you a lesson,” he growled and you licked your lips with a quiet sigh.

You were so ready.

It had started this morning, when you’d made the boys breakfast and then Sam had told you he was going to go to the public library and do some research and he’d invited you. But you shrugged him off and put the last few pieces of bacon on Dean’s plate. 

“No, I’m going back to bed for a little bit,” you’d replied and it had been totally innocent.

You were just tired—just wanted to sleep in some, but then you saw Sam’s posture change and a wave of heat rolled through you.

You’d washed the dishes up quietly, feeling him behind you, and you felt yourself grow wet, just thinking about him, watching your ass while you washed dishes.

Then he’d left. He’d waited until Dean went to go get in the shower and then he’d come up behind you, grabbed your ass roughly, and ground his hips against you. You felt him, hard and tight under his jeans, and you dropped the cup you’d been washing, spinning to face him. You looped your fingers through his belt but he’d jerked away.

“No, I think I’m going to wait,” he said, and his voice had been soft, controlled. Dangerous. You whimpered and reached for him, but he shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. “I think you’re going to wait.”

“But…Sam…” you mewled pitifully.

He shook his head and his eyes raked over your body slowly. You stood a little taller, unconsciously, tightening your shoulders and begging him with your eyes. 

“Yes, I think I’ll just handle you when I get home.” He nodded again and then turned to leave. He got to the door and then turned back to look at you. “And keep your hands out of that pretty little pussy. That’s mine.”

And then he’d left. For four hours.

When he got home, you and Dean were in the library, reading through some research. (Okay, Dean was reading through research, you were not. You were sitting on your hands and trying not to think about Sam because Dean had already asked you five times if you were okay because you kept fidgeting.)

You heard the front door click and you’d sat up straight, your head whipping to watch him walk through the door. Dean looked up at your sudden movement and then rolled his eyes.

“Oh, fucking Christ on a cracker,” he’d grumbled, slamming the book he was reading shut as he made sense of your restless fidgeting. “You two…”

“Don’t be jealous, Dean,” Sam said, watching you as he walked into the library. “I’ll share.”

Dean glanced at you, and that broke your concentration on the way Sam’s jeans moved against his thighs when he walked. Wait, what?

“I think I’ll pass,” Dean grumbled, and packed up his stuff to go to his room.

You watched Dean leave but your attention was quickly diverted back to Sam when he grabbed your face roughly, pressing his lips against yours.

“Do you know what I thought about, the whole time I was researching?” he asked between kisses, moving down to suck a bruise onto your neck. “That fucking mouth.”

You groaned softly and brought a hand up to tangle in his hair.

“You have such a pretty, pretty mouth,” he continued, scooping you up over his shoulder. He smacked your ass and you whimpered. “It’s perfect for sucking my dick, but you knew that, didn’t you?”

He’d carried you to his room and dumped you on the bed roughly, before grabbing your knees and pulling you down to the edge of the bed. You arched as he mouthed your sex through your yoga pants and he chuckled darkly, moving his lips up your body.

“Sometimes you misuse that perfect little mouth,” he said, biting at your nipple gently. You gasped and arched. “Sometimes you tell me no.” He jerked your shirt up and pulled your bra down to grab you roughly. “I don’t like it when you tell me no.”

You reached for him desperately, but he gathered your wrists in his huge hand and pinned them above your head.

“No touching,” he’d said, and then released your hands so he could get his pants off.

You bit your lip and then reached to run a hand through his hair, unable to help yourself.

He growled and stepped out of his jeans and boxers, his cock hard and arched and leaking against his the blue t-shirt he wore. He jerked that off and then pinned you back against the bed. You felt his cock twitch against your belly and you mewled.

“I said, no touching.”

You panted, looking up at him. He was so fucking hot.

“But—I—want—” you ground out, writhing under him. “Please, Sammy.”

He smirked and then stood abruptly, grabbing your legs and dragging you off the bed, pushing you to your knees. “I know what you want,” he said silkily, reaching to press the palm of his hand against the back of your head. “You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

You panted, looking up at him.

He groaned softly. “Oh, fuck, I love it when you look at me like that.” He reached for his cock, pulling on it casually.

You bit your lip and reached up with your hands to wrap around his length. He let his hands drop and you jerked him off, keeping your wrist loose but your fingers firm.

“That’s it, girl,” he said roughly. He let you jerk him off for a few minutes and then he pulled away, reaching for your head again. “That was nice,” he said, his voice gravel, “but I’m here to teach you a lesson.”

You felt a gush of arousal seep out of you and you shifted, your eyelids fluttering.

“You like it when I teach you lessons, don’t you?” he wound his fingers in your hair. “Oh, you do, you do. You dirty girl.” He pulled on your hair, drawing your face closer to his cock. “Open up,” he said softly and you let your mouth fall open obediently, your eyes never leaving his face as he pushed his cock into your mouth slowly.

You took as much of him as you could and then wrapped your hand around the base. You let your eyes slide closed and bobbed your head on his cock, finding an easy rhythm. He pulled away suddenly and you actually fell forward a bit, shocked. You looked up at him, at a loss, to find him backing away from you slowly, his eyes watching you predatorily.

“I want to know how badly you want it,” he said smoothly, his hard cock bobbing as he backed up, glistening with a mixture of saliva and precome. “Come on, Y/N,” he coaxed, his eyes dark and amused. “Come beg for my cock.”

You shuffled forward on your knees, looking up at him. “Sam,” you moaned softly, licking your lips. “Please.”

He waited until you were almost to him and actually reaching for him before he took another step back. You whined, needy, and shuffled forward again, reaching for him a second time.

He let you run your hands up his cock that time, and you gripped it tightly, before pressing it against your lips and looking up at him.

He groaned low in his throat and he pushed his hips forward, pressing past the tight ring you formed with your mouth. “I fucking love it when you look at me like that,” he hissed. You opened your mouth to take him in deeper, your eyes never leaving his face as he fucked yours.

“That’s right,” Sam purred. “That’s it.” He canted his hips forward unexpectedly and you choked, pulling back and glaring at your boyfriend, coughing.

“Sam, I love sucking your cock,” you said, your voice hoarse. “But usually you give me some kind of indication that you’re about to ram it down my throat.”

He sighed and stepped closer. This time it was you who shuffled back, watching him warily.

“I’m sorry,” he said, and he sounded sincere. He paused and then reached for your hair again, pulling you back to his dick. You sighed and opened your mouth, still watching him. His eyes closed when your lips did, and his mouth opened, soft grunts falling from his lips as you worked your mouth over him. “I didn’t realize I needed your permission to fuck your mouth.” His hips picked up speed and you relaxed your throat. “Sounds like you haven’t learned your lesson yet,” he hissed, and his fingers tightened in your hair. You grunted around his thick cock and reached for his hips to steady yourself.

You gripped his ass and felt him flex under you, thrusting into your mouth.

“You need to learn your place,” he hissed silkily, pressing forward hard and holding himself there a moment. “You need to learn that the best use of your mouth is sucking my dick, not talking back.”

You whimpered around his cock and swallowed around him. He grunted and flexed his hips deeper into your mouth.

“Yes, that’s it, little girl,” he said roughly. “That’s right. That’s how you suck cock.”

You hollowed your cheeks and slurped him down, letting him work your head, his hands bunched in your hair. 

“Fuck, girl, so good,” he panted. “I bet you’re wet, aren’t you? Yeah, this gets you off, makes you drip.” He worked his hips again, and you fought back your gag reflex as he pressed against the back of your throat. “My dick down your throat makes you hornier than hell.” He worked your head and his hips together. “Touch yourself for me,” he commanded and your hand dropped immediately to your heat, fingers playing against the wetness you found there.

You groaned, already embarrassingly close and Sam’s mouth quirked.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked, his voice like velvet. “You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you? Yes you are, you are and sucking my cock makes you want to come, doesn’t it? It gets you off, I know it does. I can tell,” he bragged, pumping into your mouth at an easy pace. “I can tell by the way your eyes close, by the way your cheeks turn pink.” He dropped a hand from your hair to press against your cheek and you closed your eyes, focusing on swallowing around his cock, your fingers working against your clit in circles.

You thought he was going to slap you for a moment, but the moment passed, and he pinched your cheek before moving his hand back to your hair. You reached lower, pressing a finger into yourself and mimicking the rhythm of his hips as you fucked yourself on your fingers.

“Wish I could smack that ass,” he grunted, his hips working faster. “The one thing I like as much as I like your sweet little mouth is that ass.” He moaned, and his hips stuttered. “And your pussy, I like that too.” You groaned around his dick, working your fingers faster.

“You’re going to come,” he said, almost conversationally. “You’re going to come when I say, and you’re going to suck my dick while you come, understand?”

You nodded, pressing your tongue against the underside of his cock. He jerked his hips and hissed and you felt an ache spread from your abdomen down. Your eyes rolled back in your head and your hips started to jerk.

“That’s it, girl,” he cooed. “Come on.” His voice turned almost unbearably gentle then and you moaned around his cock. “Come on,” he coaxed again, “give it up.”

You pressed your thumb against your clit and felt the crest as he pressed his full girth into your mouth.

“That’s right,” he panted as you jerked, and he moved your head on his dick, “that’s it, yes. Oh, yes, fuck. Fuck.”

Your orgasm faded slowly and you bobbed against him diligently until the pace of his hips and his hands on your head changed. He was close.

“I’m going to come in your mouth,” he panted. “And you’re going to take it, all of it, am I clear?”

You nodded, continuing your ministrations on his length.

“Yes, fuck,” he panted. “That’s right, that’s it. Nng, fuck. Fuck.”

You drew your mouth off of him slowly, taking just the tip between your lips and working your tongue around him. You reached up with your hand to stroke his length as you pulled back a little bit.

“I love your cock, Sam,” you breathed softly. “But more than that,” you curled your hand around its comfortable weight, rubbing your thumb up the plump vein on the underside—he hissed—you pressed a firm kiss to the head and then cleared your throat. “But more than that, I love that you care enough about me to teach me a lesson.” You looked up at him, your eyes wide, and took him back into your mouth, sliding him down your throat in one long swallow.

His return groan was low and his abs clenched. Close, he was so fucking close.

“After all,” you continued, drawing your mouth off of him again and pumping his shaft a few times, “my mouth is only good for sucking cock.” You eased him back into your mouth, sliding down his shaft slowly.

He growled and gripped your head tightly. You relaxed and let him fuck your mouth roughly. “That’s right,” he grunted. “That pretty little mouth is mine. Ah, fuck,” he added, and his cock spasmed in your mouth. You closed your eyes as you felt the first pump of his spunk hit the back of your throat. You swallowed convulsively, listening to his short, needy grunts above you, his hips still pumping into you smoothly through his orgasm.

You sucked him diligently, only stopping when he gripped your ponytail and pulled you off of him with a wet pop. You panted and looked up at him.

You licked your lips slowly and stood, the inside of your thighs damp with your arousal. “Well?” you asked huskily. “Did I learn my lesson?”


End file.
